


I used to know

by threewalls



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen, Rescue, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Blue, and white, and green. Friend.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	I used to know

**Author's Note:**

> There is a point in the game near the end of the 2nd act where Presea ends up on her own, tangled in tentacles. (Well, vines. Yay, Namco.) Knowledge of the specific context behind this may add to your enjoyment of this story, but the story itself is spoiler-free taking place between actual scenes.

Presea heard voices, but not words. She could not concentrate to name the colours she saw moving towards her. It had taken almost all her strength to resist the vines pulling her completely into the cleft of the wall. They tightened their grip around Presea's limbs, her torso, her throat, and she saw black-- but suddenly she could breathe.

"Presea! Are you all right?"

Blue, and white, and green. Friend. Presea coughed once, and reached out. Two large hands together steadied her finding her feet.

"Yes. I am ok. Now."

Presea had to look up, but not much. Regal was still kneeling.

"I am glad," he said.

Presea felt her face smiling. So unfamiliar, the feeling that... someone had worried about her. _Alicia,_ she thought: _I am confused._ But she _felt_. She was not numb. Presea was alive.

"I am glad to see you, too."


End file.
